


Of Deities and Adventures

by dearncity



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Percy Jackson and the Olympians AU, adding tags along the way, mainly ongniel but side ships may be present, pd101 members may sometimes show up, pjo world, rated teen for curse words, there are almost no pjo aus so here i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearncity/pseuds/dearncity
Summary: Seongwoo and Daniel just wanted to finish their science lab, instead, their whole life turned around.-Percy Jackson AU-





	Of Deities and Adventures

“I always thought that teacher was a demon, just not literally, you know?”

 

“Seongwoo now is _not_ the time.” Daniel ducked and barely avoided being knocked out by a desk.

 

“I’m sure you thought that too, I mean who makes 13-year-old kids do _algebra_? Calculators exist for a reason, making us do all the work is basically tortu-”

 

“Do you have an off-switch somewhere?” Seongwoo popped his head out from behind his book shelter and shrugged.

 

“Dunno, it's probably broken” Seongwoo smiled innocently at Daniel, clearly pleased with his look of frustration as their demon teacher missed yet another attack.

 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

 

It had been just another regular day in the boring life of two 7th graders when their substitute teacher decided murder was on the schedule after third period. Daniel and Seongwoo had been paired together to conduct a circuit experiment, the only problem, their battery wasn’t working. While Seongwoo raised his hand and called out to the teacher so she could come up to their desk and replace it; Daniel grabbed both ends of the wires and the light bulbs lit up.

 

Seongwoo lowered his hand and turned to the teacher to say they figured it out somehow, only to find her already staring at Daniel, then at their circuit, then back at Daniel. Before he got a chance to tell Daniel a joke about how the substitute seemed like a pervert, she exploded.

 

Pieces of skin and clothes flew all around, some even landing on some of the nearby students. They didn’t seem bothered by this, continuing to work on their task. Seongwoo’s fear took over his body and he froze. Daniel kept concentrating on making the circuit work, unaware of what was going on. Standing where their teacher used to be, was a purple-grey bat-like human creature.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Seongwoo whispered.

 

The lunch bell rang and kids ran out, while their teacher was distracted Seongwoo gathered enough courage to nudge Daniel’s shoulder and point at the other side of the room, where their demon substitute currently stood. He felt Daniel tense up beside him, and when they realized that they were the only two kids left in the room, all hell broke loose. For the first time in his school life, Seongwoo regretted sitting at the back corner. Their teacher lunged at them and they each jumped to separate sides of the room.

 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

 

That’s how Seongwoo found himself hiding behind a fallen bookshelf while Daniel tried to cover himself with an impromptu desk fort. He started to signal Seongwoo in hopes of organizing a plan to get the hell out of there when Seongwoo’s panic mode hit and he threw a _World History_ textbook at the teacher, managing to hit her head. Not knocking her out, but only making her angrier.

 

“You idiot! Let’s just try and regroup,” Daniel mouthed, not completely sure if the demon teacher spoke English in this form.

 

“You both are sons of deities,” Demon teacher hissed, “I can smell it.” Well, that answered one of Daniel’s questions, the only problem is that it created around 5 more.

 

“One: that’s kinda creepy. Two: Look over there!” The creature looked to where Seongwoo pointed and he took advantage of it being distracted to dash to Daniel’s side as he was closer to the exit. Picking up the _World History_ textbook on the way. Daniel immediately stood up, grabbed Seongwoo’s arm and they both maneuvered towards the door. The creature yelled in frustration and Seongwoo started hitting the creatures arms with the book anytime it tried to get nearer. Daniel helping out by poking the thing in the chest with a meter stick he acquired somewhere along the way.

 

“Quick, over here!” Chimed in a stranger's voice when they finally made it out of the classroom. Seongwoo and Daniel turned to find two students, not much older than them, at the end of the hallway. One black haired boy with crutches and a brown haired boy next to him  They both dropped their belongings and sprinted towards the others. The creature short on their tails.

 

As they passed the other kids, they stopped for a second to catch their breath, and when they looked back, audible gasps left their lips. The black-haired boy’s crutches were on the floor. He had no pants on, but instead of being naked, he had what looked like goat legs? The brown-haired boy had a golden sword on hand with a four leaf clover engraved on the handle.

 

The brown haired one charged forward, tripped over a ‘caution wet floor’ sign, which sent his sword flying out of his grasp. Somehow, his sword still managed to impale the demon teacher and it screeched, flapping around trying to get the sword out. At this, the black haired boy grabbed his crutches, galloped (?) towards the creature and proceeded to taunt the creature with poking. Meanwhile, the brown-haired boy avoided an incredibly close attack and pulled out his sword, managing to impale it on the creature's heart. As soon as he did this, the creature yelled and disintegrated into dust.

  


The two boys turned back, the black haired one putting his shoes and pants back on while the other placed his sword back into his scabbard tied around his waist. Both patting around their clothes to get the dust out.

 

“Should we ask what the fuck just happened?” Daniel whispered to Seongwoo.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” They both moved forward until they were only a few feet in front of the others, “So, mind telling us what the fuck just happened?”

 

“Seongwoo! Don’t be rude,” Daniel hissed. The other boys laughed and Daniel’s shoulders fell in relief, “Thank you for helping us.”

 

“No problem, it’s sort of our job,” the brown-haired one said, sending them a bright smile that just made the younger ones smile back.

 

“Your job is fighting weird demon teachers?” asked Seongwoo.

 

“No, it’s our job to protect the children of gods,” replied the black haired one, “Let us introduce ourselves, I’m Kim Jonghyun and he’s Yoon Jisung.”

 

“And that was no demon teacher, it was the fury Aleco. A spirit of vengeance who serves Hades,” informed Jisung.

 

“I’m Kang Daniel and he’s Ong Seongwoo. Also, by Hades do you mean, god of the underworld Hades?” asked Daniel.

 

“The one and only,” replied Jonghyun, “the furies must have been looking for new demigods and managed to smell you two.”

 

“Furies? Hades? Demigods? Also, not to be rude but what are you?” asked a frustrated Seongwoo.

 

“I’m a Satyr, half human half goat,” replied Jonghyun.

 

“And I’m a son of Tyche, Goddess of fortune and prosperity” chimed in Jisung. It became quiet for a few seconds while Seongwoo and Daniel processed this new information.

 

“Oh, and it called us sons of deities, what does this mean?” inquired Daniel. Jonghyun and Jisung looked at each other in conflict until Jonghyun nodded and they both looked back up. Jisung opened his mouth to speak. The words that came out were about to change the lives of the two younger boys forever.

 

**“Daniel, Seongwoo, you are demigods.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this, I will try to update once a week. When summer arrives updates may come even faster.
> 
> Let's see if you can start guessing who Daniel and Seongwoo's parents will be? I'll be hinting throughout the first 2 chapters and it will probably be revealed around the 3rd or 4th one. 
> 
> Hope all of you have a nice day!  
> -a


End file.
